Home again, Home again
by silver-midnite
Summary: short slightly fluffy sequel to 'Rose Garden' Warren's having a birthday party at Layla's! WarrenOFC. enjoy all!


**Home Again, Home Again**

AN: so about a little less then twelve hours after I post 'Rose Garden' I have 7 reviews. Very nice. So fulfilling what I said earlier, here is the next one. This is shorter than the others, but it does clear just a little bit up, although for some of you it may just make more questions that I will have to answer in 'Perhaps' oh well, twill be fun! Enjoy!

Five days. It had been five days since Warren had seen his father for the first time in eleven years. Warren couldn't stop smiling for a whole day after that encounter. Will would tell him later that everyone was more scared of him that day then ever before. Everyone believed that since he was smiling, he was going to blow up the school or something. (AN: snickerfit) But that would be later. Now everyone was gathered at Layla's house for a slightly belated 17th birthday party for him. It was right around midnight and the party was in full swing. There was a game of 'Twister' that had just been won by Ethan to everyone's surprise. 'Animal House' was playing on the TV in the corner and there was junk food aplenty being passed around.

At that moment Warren was opening presents, despite his protests that he didn't need them. "A lighter, Will?" Warren asked, an amused look on his face. Will grinned and shrugged. Just then the front door opened and closed again. Raven staggered into the living room, and fell onto the couch. She ended up face down in Warren's lap. Everyone cringed, expecting Warren to get mad. But he merely blinked down at her half-asleep form and said "Well this is an interesting present." That was when everyone knew that the relationship between the two of them had shifted into something akin to friendship.

Layla sighed, got off the loveseat she was sharing with Will and nudged Raven. "Raven, sweetie, we have guests." "Oh, ok." Raven sleepily responded. In an effort to get up, she rolled off the couch onto the floor with a slight 'thump.' This time she landed face first in Warren's jacket. Her muffled response to that was "On second thought I'll just stay here, it's quite comfy." "No Raven, get up, go downstairs and sleep properly." Layla said, as if talking to a very small child. "Fine," Raven pouted, "but I'm taking my pillow with me." Taking Warren's jacket with her, Raven staggered off down the hallway. "Oh Jesus, she'll break her neck on the stairs that way." Layla said, getting up to help her. Warren stopped her by getting up and saying "No, I'll do it." "You sure?" Layla asked. As an answer Warren simply walked out of the room.

"Whoa there. Careful." Warren said as he caught Raven around the waist, right before she went tumbling down the stairs. Raven looked at him, and threw an arm over his shoulders. Together they slowly made their way downstairs to the basement. Warren was startled to find just a bare concrete room with a pile of blankets at one end and a stereo at the other. "You live here?" he asked, surprised. "More like I sleep here." She replied, stepping out of his grip and staggering over to her blankets.

She curled up like a cat, clutching Warren's jacket to her chest, and promptly shut her eyes. When she realized that Warren wasn't going anywhere, she cracked an eye open and drawled out "Yes?" "Do I get my jacket back?" Raven curled up tighter and clutched the jacket closer. "In the morning." "It is morning." She smiled slightly and said "Stop being a smartass and turn out the light when you go." Warren sighed as if to say 'this is such a chore.' As he approached the steps he heard a soft voice behind him call out "Sweet dreams Warren." "Sweet dreams Raven" he replied as he turned off the light and shut the door.

He returned to the living room and sat back down on the couch at which point Will decided to say "Look at that sweet and caring look on his face everyone. A regular teddy bear he is." Warren smirked and threw some popcorn in Will's direction. This sparked a junk food war, and when it was over Warren asked Layla "How long has she been staying here?" "Five days." Layla replied. "That's what she wanted to talk to you about at the garden!" Will exclaimed. "That and apparently the shadow girl wanted to stay with me. Her name is Cathy apparently." Layla said. Warren nodded, and the subject was dropped.

In the morning everyone woke up where they had fallen the night before. Will and Layla were leaning against each other cutely. Zach, Ethan, and Magenta were all sprawled out in various positions on the floor. And Warren was sprawled across the couch, his leather jacket draped over his chest.

AN: I know, I know, sort of pointless right? But it was fun to write and its cute so poo on you if you don't like it. Next up is 'Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps' in which all questions will be answered. I'll probably end up writing that tonight and post it sometime tomorrow. Hopefully. Provided my muse is in a good mood. crosses fingers

Janfl: glad you like it. Here's the update.

RobynLesko: thanks for the amazing support. It really helps. I thought the idea for her parents was cool too. And I love the little song you wrote. It made me laf. If you thought that was good, wait until you see 'Perhaps' I told my friend about it and she was like 'WTF!' so hopefully it'll be just crazy enough…

No More Words: thanks for asking all the questions. They remind me that I eventually have to explain everything and that some of the things I mention don't exactly make sense…right now… but they will after 'Perhaps!' glad you're curious, it keeps you reading.

Victoria Wolf: you're very welcome. It was actually really fun to write. And it lays a nice frame for a civil relationship with Warren and Raven so it's all good. Enjoy!

Un jour or l'autre: maybe I will, maybe I won't…¬¬…we shall see. But in the meantime, enjoy!

Celestial Pendant: the logo is part of the plot and it will be explained in 'Perhaps' keep reading till then, k?

Hell-In-My-Life: the connection with Layla is now explained! Partially…besides Layla was my second favorite character in the movie besides Warren. And the Strongholds…well just read and see. Unfortunately I have to say that that won't be answered in 'Perhaps' it'll be closer to the end I think. But check back in 'Perhaps' and you'll know for sure!


End file.
